pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Vs. Venusaur
Vs. Venusaur is the eighth episode of the third season of Pokémon Tales: Ian. It aired 9/11/2014. Story Ian and Bulbasaur are battling a Trainer named Keith and his Farfetch’d in the Berry Forest, the two sides even. Elise, Conway and Sandslash are watching from the side. Ian: Razor Leaf! Keith: Fury Attack! Bulbasaur uses Razor Leaf, as Farfetch’d uses its leek to use Fury Attack, knocking the leaves out of the sky. Bulbasaur then extends Vine Whip, which is also blocked by Fury Attack. Ian: Sleep Powder! Keith: Swords Dance! Bulbasaur releases a blue powder wave from its bulb, as Farfetch’d spins its leek in a circle, wind repelling the Sleep Powder. Bulbasaur then charges in with Tackle, Farfetch’d holding it off with its leek. Ian: (Smirking) Sleep Powder. Bulbasaur releases the Sleep Powder again, both of them caught in the powder. Farfetch’d falls asleep, as Bulbasaur hits it with Vine Whip, defeating it. Keith: No! Elise: How come Bulbasaur didn’t fall asleep? Conway: Grass types aren’t effected by spore attacks. Ian: Great job, Bulbasaur! Bulbasaur falls onto its stomach, moaning. Its bulb starts glowing blue, flashing. Ian: What’s wrong? (Ian scans Bulbasaur.) Pokédex: Bulbasaur, the Seed Pokémon. The bulb on its back provides vital nutrients for its survival. The bulb matures with the Pokémon, and its flashing indicates that it will evolve. Ian: Evolve? Wow. A lot of that going around. That’s great, Bulbasaur. Bulbasaur doesn’t look as pleased, concerning Ian. End Scene That night, the group is camping out in Berry Forest, the group asleep. One of Ian’s Pokéballs opens up, Bulbasaur coming out. It senses something, and runs off. Ian opens one eye, watching it run off. He gets up, following. Bulbasaur joins into a large herd of Bulbasaur, heading deep into the forest. They arrive in an open area, in front of a large tree stump stage. Ian appears on the hill above, watching. Out of nowhere, a Venusaur appears on the stage. Ian scans it with his Pokédex. Pokédex: Venusaur, the Seed Pokémon, and the final evolved form of Bulbasaur. The plant on its back is fully matured, and opened so to maximize sunlight absorption. Venusaur: Saur! Bulbasaurs: Saur! Venusaur: Saur! Bulbasaurs: Saur! The Bulbasaurs glow, evolving into Ivysaur, one at a time. Soon, the field is filled with Ivysaurs. Ian scans the Ivysaur. Pokédex: Ivysaur, the Seed Pokémon, and the evolved form of Bulbasaur. Its legs become sturdier to support the weight of its growing bud. When the bud releases a pleasant aroma, it is a sign of near blossoming. '' There is only one Bulbasaur that hasn’t evolved, and it is resisting evolution, flashing but not morphing. All the Ivysaur and Venusaur look to it, it being Ian’s Bulbasaur. Venusaur: Saur! Bulbasaur: (Resistant) Saur! Bulba, Bulbasaur! Venusaur: (Angrily) Saur! Venusaur uses Power Whip, its vines glowing purple, as it slams down at Bulbasaur. Ian runs in, lifting Bulbasaur and pulling it out of the way. The two take a battle stance, ready to go. Ian: Back off, Venusaur! If Bulbasaur doesn’t want to evolve, then you can’t force it too! Venusaur: Venusaur! Ian: Razor Leaf! Bulbasaur fires Razor Leaf, Venusaur firing Petal Dance, a stream of pink flower petals, from its plant. Petal Dance tears through Razor Leaf, Bulbasaur hit and going flying. Ian: Vine Whip, to Tackle! Bulbasaur extends Vine Whip, which wraps around Ian’s arm. Ian spins, swinging Bulbasaur at Venusaur, going with Tackle. Venusaur blocks it with Power Whip, Bulbasaur bouncing off the ground. The sun rises over the horizon, as Venusaur starts charging Solar Beam. Ian: Solar Beam. It takes some time, but we have nothing else. Bulbasaur: Saur! Ian: (Smirking) Go for it. Bulbasaur stands on its front two legs, its bulb pointed at Venusaur. A green light forms at the tip of the bulb, forming into a seed. Bulbasaur fires Seed Bomb, hitting Venusaur in the face. Venusaur leans back, firing Solar Beam into the air. Ian: Show it who’s boss. Bulbasaur charges in and Tackles Venusaur, Venusaur knocking it skyward. Bulbasaur fires Seed Bomb again, hitting Venusaur hard. Bulbasaur lands, the two staring each other down. Venusaur: (Accepting) Saur. Venusaur nods to Bulbasaur, as it walks away. The Ivysaur walk away as well. Ian: Nice job. (He pets Bulbasaur.) You don’t have to evolve until you’re ready to. Bulbasaur: Bulbasaur! End Scene Elise, Conway and Sandslash wake up, confused. Elise: Where’s Ian? Ian and Bulbasaur come back, Elise happy to see them. Elise: Where’d you go? Ian: Training. Conway: (Rubbing his eyes) What happened to Bulbasaur evolving? Ian: Change of plans. Main Events *Bulbasaur refuses to evolve. *Bulbasaur learns Seed Bomb. Characters *Ian *Elise *Conway *Keith Pokémon *Sandslash (Ian's) *Bulbasaur (Ian's) *Farfetch'd (Keith's) *Bulbasaur (several, evolve) *Ivysaur (several, newly evolved) *Venusaur Trivia *This episode is based on the anime episode ''Bulbasaur's Mysterious Garden. *Keith is based off a character of the day from the anime episode So Near, Yet So Farfetch'd. *Bulbasaur defies evolving, and learns Seed Bomb. **This is due to Bulbasaur learning Seed Bomb by level up now instead of Solar Beam. (Dioga beta (talk) 14:28, September 11, 2014 (UTC)) Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Sevii Islands Arc Category:Pokémon Tales: Ian